Just a Farkle
by Bumbawbee
Summary: (Or Girl meets Farkle's problem) Farkle has been acting strange since they got back from Texas. No one seems to notice for awhile but when the big changes occur they do. Will they be able to help him or are they too late? ((A slightly alternative ending to Girl Meets Texas were Farkle is not involved))
1. Changes

Warning: This is not a happy story. It's nothing like the other Girl Meets World fanfics.

* * *

"You are _just a Farkle_ …such a nobody…a freak!"

…

Farkle stared down at his textbook. He didn't answer any questions in class. He didn't interact with anybody. He just muttered three words, _just a Farkle_. Over and over. He'd been like this for the last few days. No one noticed. Not even his friends. Or the people he calls his friends. They were too busy with their problems. Lucas. Lucas was the problem. He was dating Riley but they broke up. Maya and Riley both love Lucas. Who loves Farkle? The girl who doesn't get Lucas. Farkle is just the constellation prize. Nobody wants him. He's no one's first choice…

The bell rang and everyone left in a rush to get to the lunch room but Farkle took his time, collected his stuff and left. When he got his lunch, he went to sit down with his friends but the table was full. Riley. Maya. Lucas. Zay. They were all laughing and having fun together. So he sat alone and barely touched his food. The week had finished and nobody had yet to see Farkle's pain. Maybe they would now that Lucas chose Maya…

Farkle stopped eating as much. He changed his style. He started getting into the habit of…cutting. When he was doing such things, he still chanted, _just a Farkle_. Maya, Riley, Lucas and even Zay had noticed the changes in him now. This worried all of them. Especially Riley. The ever-so sweet and innocent Riley did not comprehend what was going but Maya did. Maya knew exactly what was going on…

"Farkle?" Lucas tried to get his friends attention during class, "Farkle!"

No response. This was worrying for the entire class who had stopped everything they were doing to watch Lucas. Even Cory had. He watched Farkle very closely. He examined his movements, there were only a few, and his breathing. He knew something was wrong and that it was too serious for a middle-school history teacher so he brought Ms. Oben in to help. In her many years of being a guidance counsellor, she'd never seen anything quite like this. She was forced to call Farkle's father to come and speak to her about Farkle.

The class was dismissed apart from Lucas, Maya and Riley. Even though he didn't need to, Zay stayed just to see what they'd gotten into now. Cory spoke to the three teens and the unwanted guest. He asked them how long Farkle's been like this and why. None of them had any idea that he'd been like this which greatly disappointed him. They hadn't been giving him much attention. Just like World war one, there were four main causes to it...

* * *

Before you review, I just want to point out that Ms. Oben may or may not be new to her job. I only said that she had "many years of being a guidance counsellor" to fit the story! K?

Will Farkle be okay? What will Stuart and Miss Oben talk about? Find out in Chapter 2 of Just a Farkle!


	2. Cause 1: The debate team

Welcome to Chapter 2!

Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and or reviewed! I'm going to try and post more regularly so keep an eye out!

 **Cause #1: The debate team**

Week after week, John Quincy Adams Middle school kept winning the debates against Einstein academy. All was going well, thanks to their newest member Lucas Friar who was later named team captain by the team. Despite the pain he felt from being replaced, Farkle congratulated his friend but started to show up to less debates than usual. A few weeks after that, he quit. No one had expected that especially Smackle who was taken aback by her arch-nemesis's actions. She confronted him at Topanga's café one day after school. This was inconveniently the day that the little incident at school happened so he wasn't up for talking. That didn't stop her though. With her newly found confidence in herself, Smackle marched over to him. She tried to talk to him…no answer. She talked a little louder; no answer. So instead of giving up, she shouted, "Farkle Minkus! You listen to me and you listen good…"

He didn't answer so Smackle stormed off in frustration. She returned shortly after with a glass of ice cold water and chucked it all over him. With tears rolling down her now rosy cheeks she screamed, "Why are you acting like this? I always thought you were a sweet kind genius but now I see you're just like every other guy! Enjoy the drink!" She stormed out of the café leaving everyone in shock and confusion. Realising he may have just lost his equal, he ran after her. She didn't care as to turn around and ran off before he could catch up to her. He just lost her. The only person who ever truly cared for him. Gone. He had no hope for himself. Now upset more than ever, he glumly walked home. Maybe things would start looking up for the depressed genius. It began to rain hard and the already agitated New-Yorkers became even more annoyed. Farkle walked home in the rain. When he got home, he was drenched from head to toe.

He was forced to go and take a warm shower by his mother. While in the shower, Farkle examined his badly injured arms. He had cuts and bruises everywhere. The refreshing droplets of water cascaded down his body. He felt replenished and new. Finally he could feel good about himself after the last month or so he's been having. Farkle wondered why taking a shower gave him so much joy but then he remembered all the things that made him like he is and became miserable again. He got out and dried himself thoroughly before getting into his pyjamas. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was about to get his top on when he began to think about his habit. _Cutting_. Farkle had been cutting his arm with a knife for the past few days and was afraid to tell anyone. It was his little secret that he would take to the grave. Up and down his arms were cuts. Some had been bandaged up, some plasters and some exposed.

While Farkle had been doing all this, Stuart had his chat with Ms. Oben. They talked about his recent behaviour and how it was effecting his school life. His work was still perfect but he didn't answer any questions nor raise his hand. Actually, he didn't speak at all but one teacher swore they heard him chanting _Just a Farkle_ on more than one occasion. This was all brand new information to him and it was quite hard to process it all. Never had Stuart heard of such weird behaviour and he was in the same class as Cory and Shawn for the majority of his school life. They decided to monitor him more closely and have weekly meetings about him to see if he is getting better. When they were finished, they explained the entire plan to Cory. He was also going to be monitoring Farkle as he is his history teacher and the father of one of his closest friends. Maya, Lucas and Zay all left school feeling a little uneasy. Riley was still in a state of shock, Farkle had been so happy so what happened? What is happening to him? She had all these questions and she knew exactly who could answer them…

So who has Riley got in mind? Will they answer her questions? Will we actually get a conversation in this story?

Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Answers

Sorry for not uploading sooner! I was out of inspiration until now!

It's more dramatic than ever!

 **Chapter 3**

The next day at school, must have been the toughest day of their lives. Farkle walked into class wearing a turtleneck. He hadn't warn one in awhile so this gained some unneeded attention. This one wasn't like his usual turtlenecks, it wasn't colourful. It was plain black. Since Farkle had found his new hobby, he had many injuries and plasters were needed. So to cover that up he needed something to completely hide that. He is also wearing jeans and some trainers. Not really a Farkle kind of outfit. He sat down and stayed quiet. Lucas tried to speak to him but this time Maya stopped him. She shook her head. He understood. Riley came in. Everyone went back to their usual business. She frowned realising what everyone was doing. She stormed to the seat and sat down unamused. She's not just some little girl who needs protecting she is her own person! And she comprehends what's going on! Riley had enough. The minute class ended. She was going to find them. The one with the answers.

Class ended. Riley ran. Maya and Lucas were both curious to where she was going and followed her. Farkle came out and found that his 'friends' had gone. He sighed and walked to his Literature class. Harper was curious to the disappearance of three of the students. Even more to the physical appearance of Farkle. She'd rarely seen Farkle in a turtleneck so this was quite surprising for her. Meanwhile, Riley looked around the school. Checking every door, she finally found it. The guidance counsellor. Ms. Oben. This was going to be a long morning. Maya and Lucas hid around the corner watching. She entered the room. It wasn't like your typical guidance counsellor room. It didn't have a psychiatrist's sofa instead it had bean bags. Riley's eyes widened as she saw all the colourful things. Focus! You're here for Farkle. She gritted her teeth and proceeded. There was bright folders with names on. Some help books ranging from conflicts to hormones. Riley shuddered at that.

"What is going on with Farkle?" Ms. Oben was taken aback by that, "I need answers and I know you have them!"

Ms. Oben was speechless. Anyone in her position would be. For a fourteen year old girl to just waltz into her office and demand confidential information about a fellow student. She stood up and her facial expression changed. She shouted at the girl. Riley had expected the guidance counsellor to answer her questions and give her all the information she need. Ms. Oben settled down a bit, "You do realise that I will have to alert your father!" Riley stepped back a little, feeling intimidated and scared. Before Ms. Oben could act a voice sounded, "You don't have to!" She looks up and sees Cory holding Maya and Lucas up by their shirts. Maya looks at him, "You are surprisingly strong! Especially with those noodle…" He glared at the blonde student. Something in the universe had shifted. Farkle was acting strange(r). They got in trouble for ditching class. Riley was shouted at. She was still frazzled. Cory was so angry, his hair turned straight. Not literally but you get the point.

Maya's mother and Lucas's parents were called. They weren't very happy. More people annoyed. Because that's what the world needs. Frustrated people. Back to Farkle. He was picked up, by limo. The usual. He sat in the back alone. Gazing out of the window, hoping what could've been. Something clicked in him. He waited 'til they were at the traffic lights and opened the door. He gently shut it before running. He'd gotten pretty far until… **SMACK! SCREEEEEEECH!** The car stopped at a halt. The driver immediately got out and checked if they were okay. The child in the back seat was screaming in horror. The driver moved him from the road and called 911. While waiting for an ambulance, the driver called the spouse to inform them. Meanwhile Riley, Maya and Lucas sat down while their parents shouted at them. **Ring! Ring!** Corey's phone rang so he exited the room to take the call.

"Hiya! What's up?" He answered.

"C-Corey?" Their voice shook, "S-something's happened so I won't be home for awhile…"

"Topanga! What happened?!"

"I hit someone…w-with m-my c-car!" His heart skipped a beat.

"Who?!"

"…I don't kn…" She stuttered, "Wait! It's…it's… **Farkle**?!"

Topanga ended the call when the ambulance arrived. Corey got Ms. Oben and spoke to her in private. Both were devastated. She had to call Stuart back for the second time. He arrived soon. Explaining that his wife had hit your son with her car is hard but to explain that his wife had hit your son while he wasn't in a good mental state is even harder. Stuart didn't care that she had hit him but instead just wanted to get to his son. The three teens had other heard this commotion and came outside. Riley longingly looked at her father trying to understand what happened. Maya and her mother exchanged horrified looks. Lucas, he looked annoyed. Maya knew that look in his eye. There was no Lucas. Only Texas Lucas. He ran out of the school. He started to go towards the hospital until he was honked at.

"Want a ride?" Stuart looked up at the boy. Lucas smiled.

* * *

Smackle sat in her bedroom. Something was troubling her but she couldn't figure out what. She tried reading. Nothing. Listening to music. Nada. Even dancing around like an idiot. Still on her mind. What could possibly be troubling the mind of a teenage girl? Boys. Farkle Minkus to be exact. The only way to get him off her mind is to see him. And that's exactly what she is going to do…

Quite the ending huh?

Thank you guys so much for your continued support! I mean 9 followers! That's incredible for 2 chapters (for me)!


	4. Authors Note: Important Anouncement

p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor's Note:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm sorry for not uploading in months so this is probably not what you were expecting, or what you wanted to see. After coming back to this, I've realised that it's not up to my expectations and what plot I'm setting up for this. For the rest of the story, go to 'Deep End'. Just look on my profile and it should be up in 'My Stories' section./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you for all the support you have given me and the story so far :)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
